The Witch's Bottle
by Evie-Lockhart
Summary: A witch's bottle Is a ancient defense, known throughout folklore. It is made on an individual basis. The idea is to protect yourself and at the same time, send back whatever is being sent at you. It is powerful. If you happen to find one, never open it.
1. Prologue

* Dhiaga bandia, bandia DhiagaDhiaga Dia, Dia Dhiaga  
Leis an bioráinCosaint a leagan iChun cosaint an linbhAn dá lá agus oíche  
Cherish, a bheith rathúil agus a chosaint do gach eternity.  
Is é seo mo thoil, Mote mar sin go mbeadh sé!

'You are certain this will w-''Shhh!'  
Elderly hands sweep over the baby sleeping soundly, placing a pin above the head, below the feet and at either side. Closing her eyes, the old woman descends into another words flow around the room, candles flicker and fade. The two women, one at either side of the table, young and old clasp hands. The chant becomes quicker, the words become tangled. The strong smell of vervain lifts, the flowers that surround the baby begin to wither and the child begins to stir and cry.  
'it is done.' the elderly woman declares, eyes turning from silver grey to dark blue. She lets go of the young woman's hands and begins to gather the once lilac plant. 'i will crush these and make a witch bottle. Elizabeth, I want you to find the safest place we can bury it. Some place where no one will find it. Cover it with blossoming vervain, ivy leaves and earth at least six inches deep. Do you understand?'  
Elizabeth gave an ernest nod, her green eyes wide with apprehension. 'yes mother.' she finally declares. She swallows a knot in her throat she didn't know was there, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she stares at her newborn daughter. Her first child. She doesn't understand why this baby so important, why her mother had a sudden urge to protect her. What has she seen? Though, she knew best not to question her mother. A powerful witch.  
A sweet tune emits from the pursed lips of the older woman. Humming her way round the room gathering flowers and herbs. She takes one of the pins from the table and gently pricks the babes finger. 'you are such a good child.' she murmurs, smoothing the blonde, downy hair on the babes head. She gazes down at her granddaughter with admiration, blue eyes meeting emerald green. 'you will be so beautiful and powerful'. she whispers before squeezing blood into a small, dark blue bottle enough to fill it half way. She smirks and fills the rest with the flowers and herbs and puts the used pin inside before stuffing a cork into it. she cups the finished bottle in her hands and murmurs a Prey before handing it over to Elizabeth.'remember. It has to be safe. No one can find this. Not even Vampires and beasts.'  
Elizabeth stuffs the bottle in her skirts and hurries out the door. She knows a perfect place. Though, she will have to wait.

*translate to english  
Divine Goddess, Goddess divineDivine God, God divine  
With this pin, protection i layTo guard this childBoth night and day  
Cherish, prosper, protect for all eternityThis is my will, so mote it be!


	2. Chapter 1

Pendle, england

20th August 1612

The sun is warm and the smell of rain is present, darks clouds can be seen on the horizon. The towns people have gathered for the coming entertainment. The noises they make is of disgust as they examine the six people on the wooden stage all with loose nooses round their necks.  
My eyes are sore from crying all night, i want to wipe the last stray tears away but my hands are tied behind my back. I can taste bile with a hint of blood rising up my throat. What actually happened last night?  
The rough rope cuts into my flesh. I gaze to the priest climbing the steps to the stand, his arms wrapped tightly round the bible, he looks young, too young to be a servant of god. I feel my body start to tremble the knowledge of what is about to happen to me has dawned. Panic is bubbling up inside me and i strain against the 't be afraid. I hear my grandmothers voice in my head. This was meant to be. I let out a chocked breath, more tears start to fall as the priest enters my peripheral vision and begins to speak as he moves in front of us.  
'You have all been found guilty of witchcraft and in consulting with the devil. If you could save your souls from perdition. Repent now and confess your sins.'  
Silence. I can hear my heart in my ears, the crows soaring, crowing above how i wish i was one of them, how i wish i was free. Yes i want to be free again  
'yes, yes. I confess!''and you made a pact with lucifer?''yes! I made a pact.''well then, your soul will be saved and your body condemned to hell child.'  
The crowds roar with excitement. The priest holds his hands up to silence the crowds. He is enjoying this as much as them. He stares into my eyes. I can hear his thought. She is pretty, such a waste he thinks. His eyes wander over my face and neck. He can see the mark of the devil hiding under my collar. I advert his gaze, i don't want him to see.  
'hang her'. His says with no humanty, his face eteched with hatred and repulsion. The executioner begins to pull the rope and i feel myself begin to rise. Tears stream down my face, the noose is starting to gather resistance round my neck, my body trembles and i squeeze my eyes tightly shut. The last thing i hear are my grandmothers words echoing around my head, drilling into my mind, ever since i was a child.'Always remember who you are. Where you came from. Never be afraid of what you will become.'  
i never knew what it meant, always put it down to old age. But now realisation is dawning.  
And before Alizon knew what was happening everything went black.

I never knew who turned me. It shouldn't be possible for a witch to still have her powers once she has turned. Yet here i am, 420 years old and still a witch. My blonde hair tickles my face as i jump off the bus, im not sure why im here but i was sent by my grandmother, Elizabeth Demdike. She was certain that once im here i will know why. Well, stop me if im wrong but what has Mystic Falls got to do with me?  
I gaze around the small town, my skin prickles letting me know there are other creatures here. Vampires, witches, werewolf's and hybrids. Though none are vampire witch. I sigh with disapointment and grab my rucksack, well i want to know why im here and then go home.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't remember a lot before i was turned. When i dream it is about when i died as a human. How ruthless people can be to humanity. How people put the fear of god in to you. I wasn't a very good human witch. I was so afraid of everything, i was shy and i neglected my magic and refused to learn any witchcraft incase i was caught. The irony. It will make no difference my grandmothers words haunt me. Whatever path you have, no matter how much you want to change its course, you simply can not. She was right, it wasn't her old age. She knew where i was headed.  
Now i'm standing in the middle of a town on the other side of the world and I'm not sure why I'm here. My good friend Lexi was meant to meet me when i got off the bus. I have been waiting for nearly two hours. Damn it Lexi. She was always so unpredictable. When i mentioned i needed to come here, she seemed really excited and had said i would love it. Well right now, i'm not. People keep staring at me all human and a couple of bewildered Vampires who have recently be turned, hungry for their meals. I shudder at my first couple of days as a Vampire, my mouth hurt and i was hungry. Though, my cravings for blood were mild and would pass after ten minutes. Though, only my left eye would change colour and my skin underneath would go veiny whereas I've seen other Vampires with both eyes change. I know I'm different and i put it down to being a witch. It is as if both personalities are fighting with each other. In my body.  
As if on Que. A loud piercing noise erupts in my head. My witch self is disagreeing with my Vampire half. I stick my fingers in my ears, and i close my eyes taking deep breaths. Though it is so loud, i wince with pain. It is like having a migraine, i use to get it every other day when i was first turned and with time i taught myself to over come it and so it would only happen every few months. Nausea erupts in my throat and i sink to my knees, i pretend to look for something in my bag. I don't want to draw attention.  
'Everything. Okay there?' a soothing voice sneaks its way past the noise. I blink and look up. A young woman looks concerned, her pale eyes curious. Her hand hovers over my noise slows and starts to fade as quickly as it had started. I breath a sigh of relief.'i am fine thank you. Just a mirgrain.' i reply indicating towards my head. Though, i know better not to lie to another witch. I can smell her power and the soft nudging on my skin.'Okay. But you are alright? I mean. Are you lost?'I glance over her shoulder at her aura. Gold with a hint of orange. She is powerful and capable of her own magic and spirit. She is friendly and uplifting. I glance at her and smile.'i was actually meeting a friend. But she never turned up.' i tell her, giving a shrug as if to say what do i do. 'this is my first time here. I'm not sure where to go.' i give a light hearted laugh. The young lady around my age smiles and nods ' i know, i'm a witch too i can sense your uncertainty a mile away.' she chuckles and holds her hand out to help me up.'my name is Bonnie. Welcome to Mystic Falls.'I'm hesitant to clasp her hand. Like all witches. As soon as you touch someone all their darkest secrets are known to that witch. I have nothing to hide. I clasp her hand, studying her reaction but there is no sudden change, no look of apprehension or fright. Lexi had told me once that i am more witch than Vampire and it shows. Maybe, my other self is hiding.'i'm Alizon. People normally call me Ali though.' i reply.'well, all i can say is i'm glad i was the first person who found you. So, where are you from?' she asks. I'm slightly confused. Bonnie is a powerful witch surely she should have picked that up. 'err...England.' i reply. I throw my rucksack on my back and follow the witch further into the town. We pass the square, with a tall clock tower and it looks connected to the police station. The town is small and sweet, like a film set. 'i know someone who knows Lexi.' Bonnie declares as we stop in front of a black car. Her voice is quiet and sombre. Something has happened to Lexi. I thought something was a miss when i was waiting. Lexi, despite her unpredictability she is punctual. 'oh' is all i can manage to say.  
I'm a little hesitant to go with this woman, maybe i should just turn around go home. However, something inside me stirs, my thoughts begin to shuffle, my cards are being dealt and my instinct is to stay and go. 'You must go to Mystic Falls but no time before 2012.' My grandmother whispers in my ear, another piece of my past floats into my minds eye, this was the day before the hanging, that night i was turned. 'Where is mystic falls'? I had asked her. 'In the new world'. She whispered apprehencious of others listening in the cell. 'why?' My grandmother shakes her head, she knew but she didn't want to say. 'are you okay with that?' Bonnie's words brings me back and i quickly nod. She smiles and opens the passenger car door for me. I pass her my bag and she slings it in to the back before coming round to the drivers side.  
For the first time in my life i am ready for whatever is about to step into my path.


	4. Chapter 3

England, 1692

I hear shouting in the forest. Men. Though not just any men, Vampires. They're looking for someone. A woman. I continue to walk, though my ears pick up the faint sobs of a woman a mile away. She is the one they're looking for. I wonder why. She is human. I feel my mind shuffle, the cards are being dealt. This is the second time i have felt my future shift, my destined path changing. I want to help this young woman, whatever is left of my human/witch instinct clings on to that feeling. Though, it is not me who helps her. I turn on my heels and slowly walk back home.  
Mystic Falls, September 2012  
I realise the car has pulled up outside a large house. A mansion. I blink and stretch. 'Long journey, huh?' Bonnie asks with a smile. I grin and nod.'almost forty hours.' i admit. I gaze out the window at the house. 'nice home.''It's not mine. I thought i would bring you here. They know Lexi.''They?'I watch Bonnie's expressions shift, she talks to me as if I'm a child whose pet has just died. A sign something terrible has happened to my friend. However, I'm not shocked.'she is dead. Isn't she?'Bonnie turns away and opens the car door. I reach out and grab her arm. 'it's okay, i know. Im a witch too.''i know you are.' she whispers. 'we have been expecting you.' she announces quietly. What? How? I frown at her and she nods and releases a sigh she has been holding.'There is something that belongs to you. Lexi was meant to pick it up and return it to you.' her eyes shift from me to the house behind. 'come. You can trust us.'  
Im not sure what to think. I want to go home. Though, the reason I'm here is becoming clear. 'you must listen, everything you need will be in this book.' my grandmother had said to me one night when i was sixteen. She thought i was asleep or so i thought.'though, it will be kept safe until the book thinks you are ready and then it will call for you.' i almost giggled. How can a book be alive. 'what's so funny?' Bonnie asks. I shake my head. 'i think i know, why I'm here'.'so follow me' she says and with that she bounds out of the car and heads towards the front door of the house. I clammer out of the car and grab my bag as i turn i feel apprehensive. It is as if everything i have been through was leading up to this. As if i was being conditioned for this moment and for whatever lies before me. I let go of the breath i have been holding and head towards the house.  
'is anyone home?' i ask Bonnie who just steps inside. 'yes' she says in a matter of fact way. This is starting to feel a little creepy. I glance over my shoulder, i can still just leave get on the next flight back to England. And just as that last thought leaves my head the door bangs shut and the lock clips in place. Or maybe i will just stay and see what happens.'hello?' someone calls out from somewhere in the house. 'just me.' Bonnie calls out. Inside, the house is spacious and gothic. The scent is of cloves and spices the common smell of a Vampire home. My fingers clench tightly round my rucksake. I'm always nervous when meeting other Vampires, i swallow hard.  
'only you? But i thought-' the voice grew louder and stop as we enter a huge room. I look around with awe, it is massive. Oak panelling lines the wall. Rich fabrics and furniture makes it all the more gothic and vibrant. I turn to look over at the sofas, where there are a few people seated. One of which rises and stalks over. A vampire. He is tall of medium build his hair is light and eyes a light green. He studies me closely, his eyes seeking mine. 'it can't be.' he whispers and rakes a hand through his confused. 'come sit with us. We have been expecting you Alizon.''how do you know my name?' i gulp and do as i am told. I stare at the two other people. A young woman sits to my left on a separate couch she has extremely long, glossy brown hair. and another man sits opposite her, his arms outstretched across the top of the couch. I stare at him, his face seems oddly familiar.  
All four of them stare at me with wonder. My skin prickles and turns cold, this is how i know when a vampire crosses my path and the warm nudge of a witch. 'what do you want and what happened to Lexi?' i want answers and i want them now. The vampire sitting to my right shifts and stands. His eyes are bright and grey and concerned. He looks angry and upset. 'Lexi got staked a few months ago.' the woman with long hair spoke, her voice quiet. She looks at me with sympathy. I nod, i knew she died. I had visions and dreams, i just didn't want it to be true. My only true friend who knew who i was. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying i hate showing emotions. 'so why am i here?' i look to each stranger, i have no idea who these people are i don't know three of their names. Yet i have dreamed about them for centuries. 'this is why you are here.' the young vampire announces, picking a book off the table. It looks old, dust clings to the metal designs on the front cover. 'Lexi was meant to take this with her when she returned to England.' he continued handing it over to me.'none of us could open it.' the long haired woman added. 'Not even Bonnie. It is as if there is a spell to open it.'  
I look confused as i take the book in my hands weighing it, its heavy. I run my hand over the cover feeling the cool metal beneath my touch. It feels familiar, i recognise the sent. This book belonged to my grandmother. And with that the book makes a click sound and opens itself in my lap. All eyes are on me. 'how did you do that?' the dark vampire asks as he stares down at the book. I shake my head. 'it must of been locked with a spell, a recognition spell.' i shrug. 'the book will decided weather you are ready' my grandmothers words echo in my head.  
Staring at the first page it is all a jumble of words. A spell in another language. Bold colours in red and blue fill the page.  
Dhiaga bandia, bandia DhiagaDhiaga Dia, Dia Dhiaga  
Leis an bioráinCosaint a leagan iChun cosaint an linbhAn dá lá agus oíche  
Cherish, a bheith rathúil agus a chosaint do gach eternity.  
Is é seo mo thoil, Mote mar sin go mbeadh sé  
'what is that?' the young vampire asks frowning down over my soulder.'a protection spell in celtic' Bonnie replies freely. Turning the page, i draw in a breath as i begin to breath.  
March 1593,  
Alizon if you are reading this now. I guess, the book thinks you are ready. I should think you are in Mystic Falls five-hundred years from now, with strangers you have only seen in dreams. I know your life has been confusing to say the least and i only write this now from what i have seen of your life. You must trust me when i say this book will help you and guide you.  
I let out a deep sigh. It is a little late for guidance now. I slam the book shut, i have had enough. What is all this anyway? I stand abruptly taking everyone by surprise.'i cannot do this anymore.' i apologise, i quickly snatch my bag and begin to make my way towards the front door. Though, Before i could leave the lounge the dark vampire is in front of me blocking. 'why so soon?' he whispers his eyes searching mine. I frown, searching his.'please let me go.' i whisper. A sudden sense of deja vu sparks. I have done this before. My dream is playing out but i can't remember what comes next. 'i have to go.' i sneer. I feel my vampire instincts begin to take place. I watch as the vampire smirks. He likes this. I shake my head, shaking it out of my system.'damon. Let her go.' the young vampire demands and as if that was enough Damon steps to the side. I glance back at the group before fleeing. What have i got myself into?  
As i step out into the cool autumn air i take a few deep breaths. Forcing my Vampire instincts to the back of my mind. Once I'm sure it has subsided i glance down at the book in my arms. I have some serious reading to do. But first i must find a place to stay for the night.


End file.
